Kapitel 282
| bild = 300px | kapnummer= 282 | d_titel= | kanji= さよなら未来 | jap_titel= Sayonara mirai | uebersetzt= Auf Wiedersehen, Zukunft! | auftritt= / | band= / | arc= Choice Arc | anime= / }} Byakuran ist endlich besiegt. Tsuna und all jene, welche mit ihm in die Zukunft gekommen sind, können schließlich wieder zurück in ihre Zeit. Shoichi erzählt Tsuna, dass er sie mit seiner Maschine zurückbringen kann. Diese hat die Dekadenbazooka daran gehindert, sie nach fünf Minuten wieder in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. Reborn kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass sie wegen der instabilen Balance des Tre-ni-settes nicht exakt 10 Jahre in die Zukunft gereist sind, doch Verde versichert ihm, dass er die beste Zeit kalkulieren wird, um sie zurück in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. Bevor sie zurück kehren, fragt Tsuna jedoch, ob sich jeder von den Leuten in der Zukunft verabschiedet hätte. Yamamoto offenbart derweil Squalo, dass er in der Vergangenheit wieder mit Baseball anfangen wird, was diesen verärgert. Dieser meint, dass er Squalo so nie schlagen könne, was Yamamoto jedoch nicht ernst nimmt. Als Yamamoto Squalo fragt, ob Xanxus bei Tsuna vorbei geschaut hätte, schaut Squalo ihn nur ungläubig an und meint, dass Xanxus Tsuna getötet hätte, hätten sie sich getroffen. Schließlich kommt es jedoch zum Abschied und Squalo verschwindet. thumb|left|Future Tsuna ist zurück Derweil verabschieden sich Haru und Kyoko von Bianchi und Kyoko bittet diese, Hana einen Brief von ihr zu überreichen. Ryohei für seinen Teil ist mit der Tatsache, dass Hana in der Zukunft seine Freundin ist, völlig überfordert und ist hin und her gerissen, ob er wenigstens ein paar Worte mit ihr wechseln sollte. Chrome und M.M. unterhalten sich zur selben Zeit und M.M. meint zu Chrome, dass Mukuro zu ihr nur nett sei, da er sie brauche. Chrome scheint dies jedoch egal zu sein, da sie, als schließlich Ken, Chikusa und Mukuro auftauchen, sie rot anläuft. Auch Kusakabe verabschiedet sich von Hibari, was diesen jedoch nicht interessiert. Derweil hat Bianchi endlich Gokudera gefunden, welchem sie versprochen hatte, etwas zu zeigen. Sie gibt ihm einen Sack voller Briefe, die er sich anschauen soll. Mitnehmen brauch Gokudera diese nicht, da sie auch in der Vergangenheit existieren. Diese Briefe sind von seinem Vater an seine Mutter. Bianchi weiß, dass Gokudera glaubt, ihr Vater hätte Gokudera Mutter von sich gestoßen, doch sie offenbart ihm, dass es das komplette Gegenteil war. Gokudera Mutter war tot krank und wollte keine Last für die Beiden sein, deswegen entfernte sie sich von ihnen. Doch Bianchis und Gokuderas Vater schrieb ihr weiter Briefe in der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann wieder zu dritt Zeit verbringen konnten. Der Autounfall ereignete sich nur, weil Gokuderas Mutter bereits am Steuer des Autos verstarb und so das Auto ohne Kontrolle den Abhang hinunter fiel. Gokudera kann dich nicht glauben und will Bianchi widersprechen, doch diese unterbricht ihm und meint, dass sie nicht erwarte, dass Gokudera dies nun verstehe. Doch sie möchte, dass er weiß, dass er als Kind geboren wurde, dass von beiden seiner Eltern geliebt wurde. Plötzlich bricht Spanner mit einem seiner Moscas durch die Wand, welcher einen "Anti-Byakuran Mosca" entwickelt hat. Schließlich ist der Moment des Abschieds gekommen und alle, die in die Zukunft geholt werden, versammeln sich vor der weißen, runden Maschine. Die Box Waffen müssen sie jedoch hier lassen, da diese in der Vergangenheit nicht existieren, weswegen Tsuna und seine Wächter auch Abschied von ihren Box Tieren nehmen. Die Arcobaleno werden die Zeitreise begleiten, um alle in eine friedliche Zeit zurück zu bringen. Diese werden dann zurück kommen, wenn Shoichi die Mare-Ringe in der Vergangenheit versiegelt hat. So betätigt Shoichi schweren Herzens die Zeitmaschine und schickt alle zurück in die Vergangenheit. Während sie zurück geschickt werden, werden die Erfahrungen der Personen der Zukunft mit ihren Gegenstücken aus der Vergangenheit geteilt, sodass auch Dino und Xanxus über die Ereignisse der Zukunft Bescheid wissen. Auch haben Tsuna und die anderen einen Weg gefunden, ihre Box Tiere doch mit sich zu tragen: Verde hat spezielle Vongola Box Ringe entwickelt, welche wie das jeweilige Boxtier aussehen. Als Tsuna, REborn, I-Pin und Lambo zurück kehren, landen sie in Tsunas Garten, wo sie auf Nana treffen. Glücklich, wieder zu Hause zu sein, fallen alle ihr um den Hals. Derweil sind die Arcobaleno in die Zukunft zurück gekehrt und Tsunas Wächter aus der Zukunft sind aus der weißen, runden Maschine zurück gekommen. Future Gookudera fragt Shoichi, wo Future Tsuna sei. Dieser antwortet, dass Tsuna bereits früher zurück gekehrt ist. Schließlich sieht man den Sarg, in welchem Future Tsuna gelegen hatte. Von diesem sieht man nur die Füße, wie er neben dem Sarg steht und langsam die Schrift von Gokudera in dessen Heft verblasst... Mit diesem Kapitel schließt der Choice Arc und somit auch der große Future Arc ab. en:Goodbye Future Kategorie:Choice Arc Kategorie:Future Arc Kategorie:Manga-Kapitel